Rogue Anti-Vigilante Task Force
Led by Liza Warner, this group consists of former members of the Anti-Vigilante Task Force created by Quentin Lance to stop the vigilante archer known as The Hood. History In 2015 Liza Warner and other members lost faith in the city. Using their highly advanced training and weaponry they started to kill gangs steal their drugs and sell them for cash to other criminals. During one raid two SCPD detectives showed up who were suprised by their presence as they were not aware of a SWAT team being present. Afraid for exposure Liza shot both detectives. One Detective managed to get a shot in and shot off her walkie talkie before she killed him. The group then learned about Thea Queen wanting to buy a huge amount of drugs. The team closed in but got ambushed by the Vigilante group. The group overpowered both Thea and her bodyguard. Liza easily defeated The Canary and the group fled. As they left they noticed Quentin Lance was part of the Vigilante group as well. Worried that Lance would pose a threat several members wanted to kill him. Liza stopped them and proposed they would use him to get one final score. The Rogue group found him in a building and quickly captured him. His daughter tried to stop them but they tasered her and left. They used the fingerprints of Lance to get into the SCPD disposal facility where huge amounts of drugs were stored. The team cuffed Lance to a pilar and loaded the drugs in their van. As they were about to leave the Vigilante group attacked them again. This time the Vigilantes managed to counter their special weaponry and the group found themself in a losing fight. Liza Warner got confronted by the Green Arrow and he used a trick arrow to tie her up. She cut herself lose and threw a knife, piercing his back. Choking The Green Arrow with the rope of his own trick arrow she threatened to sever his spinal cord with the knife stuck in his back. Quentin Lance gave a emotional speech and told them all of them were desperate but there was still hope and reminded her of her faith she had when she started as a cop. Touched by his words Liza spared The Green Arrow and allowed herself to be arrested by Lance. Overview The Rogue members of the Anti-Vigilante Task Force are highly trained for combat and had specialised training and weaponry to match the Vigilantes. The group used a device to block the sonic colar of The Canary. They also used a net gun to constrict and immobilize opponents. The members used guns, tassers, heavy firearms to get the job done. However they also used unconventional weaponry such as: wristblades and a wristgun which are attached to their armor. They excell in hand to hand combat and working together as a team to take down their opponents. A tactic they often used in hand to hand combat was one person engaging the opponent while another member would blindside and overwhelm him/her. Navigation de:Anti-Selbstjustiz-Spezialeinheit Category:Teams Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Cheater